Pepe667
Pepe667 Pepe667's amazing Old Football League career is documented here. He is considered one of OFL's top defensive ends. He has played with Rams most of his career, as well as playing for other teams. This is the amazing career, of Pepe667. Season 2 - Panthers/Rams Pepe667, had a tryout for the S2 Panthers. He sacked Letruce 6 times so he got signed. He eventually became one of the premier Panther players. In the middle of the season, he left for the Rams and played WR for them. He even brought Trippinonpwnage, a season 3 and 4 ram, to the Rams to play with and he ended up being a great player. Rams did really good in the season and then lost in the OWC conference championship. Season 3 - Panthers/Ducks Letruce went inactive so Pepe667 got Head Coach and decided to give him Head Coach back. After that, Tarheelsquacktus wanted to trade for Pepe667 so he got traded to the S3 Ducks. They had a good run after he went to the Ducks, the only regular season game they lost was to the Rams. One of his best seasons at DE, and a very successful and talented team. He was apart of the famous "8 man" play. He forced HiiiPowerHD to put the ball away and they wrongly let the play be a redo so they lost the Old West Conference Championship. Season 4 - Rams This was Pepe667's only season at cornerback. The S3 Ducks fell apart so he decided to to back to the Rams and try to help them be winners again. Record wise it wasn't great but it was still fun for Pepe667. Stat wise he did pretty good for my position. He had 4 ints at short left. When he lost in the playoffs, RedBaron101 (USAJaguars/Thad_Castle), let us attend FFC in the playoff run and lost VB 4. Season 5 - Rams and Inactivity Pepe667 was very inactive at this time and didn't make a single game for the Rams. Season 6 - Rams and Victory Bowl VI Pepe667 and JJ probably had recked HAVOC. When they both were in and starting, they didn't go one game without getting at least one sack. It was a fantastic duo for the Rams. They were really dominate the whole season just like the rest of the team. The Rams had a prolific offense and a stout defense as well. Pepe667 had the game saving sack against the Ducks in the S6 playoffs to help them move on to the OWC championship and eventually to the Victory Bowl. It was a tough loss but they got so close to holding the VB trophy but they had to move on from it. Season 7 - Rams Another great season for the Rams. They had a pretty good team. It didn't have the same feel as the Season 6 Rams squad. Pepe667 says, "It's very hard to replicate that." But they won pretty much everytime they played. The only time we lost a game was when Heroforgotten, nintendo566(Roger_GoodeII), and LordJallace missed the Saxon game. The Rams went 9-1 and got their first Victory Bowl trophy to Millikan. Season 8 - Rams One of the most fun seasons for Pepe667. He played RB/TE. He ended up scoring the first TD of S8 on a 9 yard TD run. The Rams had a real great offense most of the work being done by LordJallace, Pepe667, Heroforgotten, and XavierPWN. The Rams had one of the best seasons ever going 11-0 and had a great VB matchup against the Huskies. They knew most of the players on the other side so there wasn't hard feelings but there was still tension. Pepe667 had a 70 yard catch and the play was 4th and 50. That put the Rams in the redzone and put us in position to score and eventually win the game. He also lead the VB in receiving yards it was one of his best moments in the OFL. The Rams played a great game and won 27-24 against the underdog Highland Huskies. Season 9 - Rams Another good season for the Rams but it started shakey. The Rams started 0-2 and When Shaun came back. He helped the Rams make it back to the VB. The whole season was a rollercoaster and the Rams almost lost to bad teams but they eventually won the Victory Bowl! Season 10 - Warriors Pepe667 eventually left Rams and went to the Warriors to help out the new rising star, Mailard at Quarterback. Pepe667 only made around 2 to 3 games at the beginning of the season because of his computer problems. He couldn't make anymore games after that. The Warriors ended up going 3-5 and missing the playoffs. Awards 75-20 All time record 21-4 Playoff record 4x Victory Bowl Wins 4x Pro Bowl Selections Sacks: 78 Touchdowns: 47 (Defensive 1, Passing 4, Rushing 8, Receiving 34) Interceptions: 7 Author Written by Bellarive and Pepe667.